The Cryptic Diary
by The Shadow Prince
Summary: A girl gets a diary for her birthday and finds it fun. But wait until she finds out about a secret that had lead from the past and now in the present? Will she then find it fun? Or will she find it deadly?
1. The Diary

_The Cryptic Diary_

**January 1**

_As Thought's run through my head, I get older. I'm sorry, my names Channel [Shan-el. This is my first of having a diary. I'm not good with words, so I hope I can manage. Like I said; as thought's run through my head, I get older. I'm only 6, I have silver scales and a pink underbelly. My mommy, gold scales and yellow underbelly, and my daddy, silver scales and blue underbelly. I'm an only child, so i won't have to put up with anything. My mommy is a surgen and my daddy is a hard working man. He builds things! _

_Yesterday was my birthday, that's when I met you! I got you as a present from my best friend, his names Striker. He's a cool guy, and the BEST friend I could ask for. He told me that you were so expensive and that you had a curse like, if you write your own thought's, it'll come true! But he was kidding! He said the guy who sold it to him said that the book had a great mystery. Like a fly in an unopened water bottle! _

_My parents have been fighting alot since I have become friends with Striker. We became friends a few mounths ago, and it seems like we were friend's for YEARS! HAHA! well, my daddy says it's time for bed, BUT I DON'T WANT TO! Ok daddy, I will, I love you...goodnight..._

**January 5**

_Me and Striker had lots of fun at school today! Mommy and Daddy had another fight today too. Something about Striker? I don't think they like him. He could be rough, but only when he's protecting someone. I learned something too at school! Never swim after eating or you'll get cramps! Isn' that silly? I have nothing else to say, but mommy and daddy want to talk to me right now. I hope it's nothing serious. OH! and another thing, me and Striker found this poor kitty out in the fields. it was probably a humans! How dumb can humans be!? HAHA! Uh-oh, Daddy sounds serious now. Hey, I thought of a name for you! Kitty! That's what I'll call you! _

_Well, bye Kitty, I'll write soon!_

_Yours_

_Channel

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter, more detail! **


	2. Right to Wrong

**7 January**

_Dear Kitty,_

_Daddy and Mommy what me and Striker to stop being friends! They said he might be my mate when I'm older, and they wouldn't like that…I don't even know what a mate is!? Kitty, days are growing short, I'm always crying because of there fighting, but now I'm crying not tears, but streams of sorrow! _

_I always wanted to know why we cry. I guess I found out, it's because something we cherish is going wrong! I don't want to stop being friends with Striker! Were best friends! Oh Kitty, what should I do? I guess things can't go as it is. I hope everything goes right tomorrow…_

_Yours Channel_

As she closed her diary and went to bed, a little twitch came from the book. It quietly opened as it flashed on the word "Right". It stopped and then closed revealing a small printed picture of Spyro and then vanishes.

As the day went by, Channel's wish has gone miserable. She goes to school to see her friend, Striker, sitting on a log. He jumps off and then looks at Channel with blaze in his eyes. He runs off as she follows. He stops and so does she. He looks at Channel, "What are you following me for? Shouldn't you be at school…?"

"Striker…" Channel said heavenly, "What's up with you? Your not always like this?"

"I changed, and so should you…" Striker said and left. She felt a great pain in her heart from what he said. She walked to school to find it even more wrong! The kids were all glaring at her, smirking and gossiping. Soon once it was break, her friends were all against her. School was over, and her parents were once again fighting. Channel listened quietly as they spoke.

"If she wants to—"her mother said,

"If she doesn't that boy, Striker, he'll be our Son-in-law!" Her father argued,

"But—what if Channel meets someone in the future!?"

"There won't be a future for her…"

"Yes there will! I know it! You just can't understand it that way!"

"Were still 20—Channel is at least 6, if she's like us then…"

"No…she won't…I know her!"

"We were 14, we didn't know…and now we do…do you think she won't be curious!?" Channels mother stood quiet, not making a single sound. Channel went into her room, pulling out her diary. She opened it and began to write…once again.

**8 January**

_Mommy and Daddy talk really weird. Then again, there Mommy and Daddy. Well School was a disaster. Striker, I feel bad he doesn't have a place to go to school. His parents even left him alone! He said they just hated him, others say he must have been a drag, and the elders say his parents could have sacrificed them selves for him._

_I have nothing else to say Kitty, but that I am a bit curious of what Mommy and Daddy had said. What did they mean? And what is a mate? Well, if it is like calling someone a mate, then what does it mean? Hello? Goodbye? Since I got lots of work to do, I'll scribble this. Just don't read it till tomorrow! 'K?_

_Yours Channel_

_[Channel Wrote "When the Sky is Blue, I feel happy, and when it turns black, it makes me sad"—don't tell, but when I say it, it makes me feel as if Strikers there beside me. And makes me feel a warm glow inside. _

_BYE-BYE KITTY!_

_

* * *

_**Short once again, but must say that in this chapter, I think it got a bit over board...**


	3. Channels nightmare

**Sorry for the delay! Couldn't think of ANYTHING! Well, it's a bit short again, I'll try even harder to get it longer. **

9 January

_Dear Kitty, _

_I'm so longing for hope! I do hope things can be better. I mean, the legendary hero Spyro wasn't always successful! He had some ups and downs. But I knew he was a great hero! He always did everything right! He did everything right, he knew what was right and wrong! He was always the nice one. Saving others…it was like a dream…it would be great to be in that dream…_

_Yours Channel_

As Channel put her book down, she went to bed, cuddling to her beloved Spyro doll. Her book opened once again, it shinned the words of the hero, Spyro. It closed showing Spyro once again, now with a fading of Fire crackling in the background.

Channel woke up to find her room different. Her once loved doll of Spyro now gone off her hands! She looked under her pillow, her bed, and blankets. "Good morning Channel" Her mother recalled from her door.

"Mum! Have you seen my Spyro doll!?" Channel asked in a panicked tone.

"What's a Spyro?" She asked with concern. Channel only looked at her, "Honey, did you have a dream?"

"NO! SPYRO! MUM! How do you not know him!? I must get daddy to tell you!" Channel worked up as she ran out of room.

"Channel…you don't have a father…" Her mother said.

"What?" Channel gasped, "But I always have! How can you forget mum! You married him!"

"I'm sorry dear, I'm not your mother either…I adopted you remember…I know it's still hard to get over to what happened to them…I told you for a reason…remember?"

"…no…no I don't…" Channel said as she rushed out of her home and looked at the fields. She ran to a hill and saw what was down there. Not a peaceful place. But a deadly place with war, and death written all over it! She saw flames swallowing the fields and patches. The water being drained and the trees being destroyed. Dragons and humans stood there fighting with there weapons and rebelling against them! She saw the great, and mythical dragon, sitting, starring at her, grinning. She walked back and let one last glance at him, the great purple dragon, Spyro…

She ran back home to see her mother picking up her diary, "Honey…are you alright?" She asked as she put the diary down.

"Not so much…"

"It's ok, who got that book?"

"Striker…"

"Who's Striker?" Channel just looked at her in disbelief.

"…no…IT'S ALL A DREAM! I'M IN A DREAM! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO!" Channel yelled and cried as she opened her eyes. Seeing that she was in her room, her Spyro doll with her. A green mist from above her sink in back into her diary. She stood there quiet. Closed her eyes clutching her doll and fell back to sleep…

**10 January**

_Dear Kitty,_

_I had the weirdest dream ever! There was Spyro, and I had no parents! I was adopted by someone, and I have no daddy! When I heard that my mum said who gave me the book, I told her it was Striker. And then she asked, who's Striker! I want to cry right now, remembering the dream. Oh Diary, today I didn't even see Striker, I went to visit him, but no one was home. Even all his stuff was gone. I asked my friends if they seen him, but they haven't. Mummy and daddy didn't fight today…it was quiet, and they were happy. I asked them about that dream I had. They looked a bit worried. They asked if Striker had told me anything before my scary dream. I said no, but they kept making me say he did. Oh Kitty, what do you think might happen? I'm scared even more now…Kitty, I just want you to stay with me. I want mummy and daddy to love each other again. _

_Yours truly, Channel. _

**Well, another chapter finished. Longer, and more tragedy! Sorry for the long update, I had LOTS of things on my mind. I got an idea for the next chapter, you can trust it'll be longer! I pomise! If Scarlet your reading this, I got two pics on Photobucket that I want to show ya. On is in color, and another in pencil. BYE-Q!**


End file.
